The Great and Unnecessary War
by pinocchiovices
Summary: Eijiro is stuck in World War II, sending letters every chance he gets to his beloved boyfriend. Katsuki does all he can to help his boyfriend through letters himself.


Dear Katsuki,

I just got to the base camp. You should see all the men here. Half of them look like hell just spit them back out. I can already tell that the news reporting were mostly true on the radio. Some of the men are missing limbs, luckily there's a few nurses on the team. Red Cross is doing what they can, but...you can tell some of them aren't going to make it.

I know you wanted to join, but if the war is as bad as it's looking, I don't think I could stand you being out here… the risk seems too great. I'm happy with you supporting me from home. Keep your ears open for the radio for me, okay? Just in case all my letters don't get to you when they should. I'll keep you updated as much as I can though.

I love you,

Kirishima Eijiro.

Dear Katsuki,

It's been three weeks since I started fighting. I barely have enough time to sit and write this. It seems I've been drafted during the worst timing. All we do is walk or fight. We walk all night and set up camp, then fight and move on to the next. Living conditions are terrible. You either sleep on the ground or a cot that makes you feel like you're sleeping on nothing but sandpaper, the pillows are like bricks and blankets are made of the worst wool you could imagine. The food… I'm not even certain if what I'm eating is really meat.. It looks like seafood.. But smells like anything but seafood. The rice is usually better than the fish, and you can only imagine how much that disappoints me. Even the tea is terrible…

We're heading out for the night, I promise to write another the next chance I get.

I love you,

Kirishima Eijiro

Dear Katsuki,

Life on the field is only getting worse. America isn't surrendering and we're unsure on the move Germany is making. I don't even understand why we're in this war when we have nothing to do with it. This is between Germany and America… maybe Italy has a little foot in the door but us? Why are we here? What are we gaining from this?

Aside from war life getting even more chaotic and idiotic, I met a friend. I was almost convinced he was my lost brother. We look alike and share the same interests. I think you'll like him, he even had shitty hair like mine, as you would say. His name is Tetsutetsu. He doesn't get why we're fighting either. This whole thing is ridiculous.

I'm going to end this here so I can get a few hours of rest.

I love you,

Kirishima Eijiro

Dear Katsuki,

Every day gets worse and worse. It's been a month and a half since I arrived. All I've witnessed is men falling left and right, me being the reason for some. Someone died right beside me, Katsuki. He was shot in the chest, four different areas. He just fell to the ground and I couldn't help him, no matter how much he gasped for air because I had to defend my own life. When I looked down, he was looking up, like he was begging for God to take him. Out here, sometimes you start to question your faith in things. You see so many men suffer and die slowly, unable to help and it makes you wonder who would let someone die like this?

I knew war was cruel, but never thought it would be this bad… I hope you're taking care of yourself. Please. After watching all these couldn't stand the thought of you suffering because I'm not there…

I love you,

Kirishima Eijiro

Dear Katsuki,

Another one died… but today, instead of on the ground, he died in my arms. Tetsu says it's a shame that most of us fight only to never see the outcome. He's right too. This man had a wife and kids.. I only know from how much he talked about them. Two boys.. One six and the other ten. They never get to see their father again. To think the day he was drafted was the very last they would ever see their father… not to mention it being the last his wife would ever get to say I love you and hear it in return.

While I washed the blood from my hands, I actually cried… this war is solving nothing. We're separating families and ruining them all for nothing. We've made little progress, America isn't backing down and Germany just keeps pushing things. I keep looking at the empty cot the man slept in.. I hope his wife and sons know he died with honor, regardless of how this war ends. He will always have honor.

I love you,

Kirishima Eijiro

Dear Katsuki,

Three months down for me, a year and six months for those who were drafted in the beginning. I hate to say it, but I see no good ending to this… Japan won't win this war, I can already tell. If you saw how many of our soldiers fall at every battle… you'd see it too. They keep drafting more and more, but it's not doing anything. Nothing good is coming from these poor men coming to fight only to end up dying only for our country to fail..

I miss you… I miss our friends, my family. I miss having hope and smiling. Ever since I got here, I've been drained of every ounce of happiness. The only one keeping me sane is Tetsu. Every night i wake up, only getting three hours of sleep, after dreaming of nothing but bombing and gunshots. People dying left and right… leaving me to be the only one left. If only I could hear your voice and hear you say everything will be okay.. Maybe I wouldn't lose as much hope so fast.. Things just seem so useless now. There's no meaning to anything. I feel like my soul, my devotion to honoring my country just sucked out of me shortly after entering the war.

I love you…

Kirishima Eijiro


End file.
